


The End of All Things

by vinniebatman



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cheating, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, River can be a bratty sister, but it's not a bad thing, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While dirtside, Mal and Simon become trapped during a Reaver attack and prepare to meet death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If thou and thy white arms were there,/And the fall to doom a long way. ~ Stephen Crane // The Black Riders and Other Lines  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture and chainsaws so I could meet the real him. I now own all. Thank you. Or not.  
> A/N: Written for the prompt community fanfic_fiesta. Takes place after the series and BDM. However, because I LOVE Wash, he's alive, only with some permant injuries. I can't help it, I love my Wash!

Simon groaned and rolled his eyes in disgust. "Must you do that?"   
  
Mal looked up from where he was cleaning his nails with his knife. The skin was torn and bleeding, but it was currently the only outlet for his nerves. Mal clenched his jaw before he responded, nostrils flaring. "Listen, you stuff-shirted _hun dan_. We're trapped in a basement, and the gorram Reavers are outside. In a few minutes, they're gonna get in, and we ain't got more than my gun and knife. Since I'm the one who'll be shootin', why don't you just sit there, twiddle your pretty white thumbs, and _bi zui, dong le ma_ 1?"  
  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to think about something, anything, other than River. Do you think they're safe?"   
  
Mal growled. " _Gou huang tang_ 2! I told you the second they spotted the Reaver ship, Wash probably flew 'em outta there."  
  
"But River, Zoe, and Kaylee were out shopping, what if-."  
  
"Doc! The first thing Zoe probably did was head back the ship, and there ain't no way Wash would have left without Zoe. If I know them, they're probably trying to figure out a way to kill the Reavers and get to us. But we're safe for now."  
  
Simon squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. The banging against the door that had quieted was once again picking up. "I know. I’m sorry. It's just, I'm worried about River."  
  
"And Kaylee?" Simon's head snapped up, his eyes locking with Mal's.   
  
"Her too," he whispered. Mal frowned as he studied Simon.  
  
"What's been going on with you two? You ain't been too romantic-like lately."   
  
"It's just, I think we aren't what we were looking for," he said with a sad smile.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Okay, so there are different types of relationships. Some are based solely on an emotional attraction, while others are based solely on a physical attraction. The best relationships require both, though. There has to be a combination of a physical and that emotional element."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Kaylee and I are attracted to each other, but it seems . . . forced. We like each other, we're attracted to each other, but it feels as though we're forcing it to be more passionate than it really is." He chuckled sadly. "I think she's bored with me."  
  
Mal shifted his body closer to Simon. The banging of the Reavers slowly quieted. "What about you, Doc? You bored too?"  
  
Simon looked at Mal and smiled gently. "Sort of. I mean, I was always nervous around Kaylee, afraid I would say and do the wrong thing."  
  
"Which you did."  
  
"Which I did," Simon laughed. "But it's missing passion. I don't get twisted up and heated around her. My heart doesn't pound with excitement. It never did. I was mostly just nervous around her. I didn't notice it until . . . " He trailed off, his face returning to his lap. He grasped a thread from his vest and wound it around a button, before unwinding it.  
  
"Until what, Doc?"  
  
"Until I noticed my attraction for someone else."  
  
"Oh. You done anything about it?"   
  
Simon looked at Mal with wide eyes. "Of course not. We're still together. I wouldn't betray her like that."  
  
"Well, good," Mal said gruffly.

"What about you and Inara?"

"Well, she wants to stay on the ship. Says it’s her home. But we talked about it. Well, yelled about it. She doesn’t wanna give up bein’ a Companion, and I just can’t share like that. So we’re just tryin’ to be friends." The pounding at the door picked up again, and the two men jumped as one of the bars securing the steel door started to loosen. Mal pulled his gun from his holster.  
  
"Won't be long now," Simon whispered. Mal turned and faced the doctor. Simon was pale, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Don't worry, doc. The second they get in, I'll put a bullet in you, then me."   
  
A wry smile twisted Simon's lips. "That is oddly comforting." Turning to the door, he watched as the first bar clattered to the ground. "Oh what the hell."  
  
Mal frowned. But before he could figure out what Simon meant, he found his lap full of a warm, wriggling doctor. Simon pressed their mouths together, the kiss bruising and passionate. Simon ran his tongue along Mal's lips, whimpering as the slick appendage begged for entrance. When Mal parted his lips, their mouths fused together. Simon wrapped his arms around Mal's neck, pressing their chests together. But it wasn't enough for Mal.  
  
Without releasing his gun or Simon's mouth, he rearranged their bodies. Grasping Simon's slim hips, he pulled him forward until their pelvis' met. They groaned into each other's mouths. Their cocks were rapidly hardening, and through their layers of clothing, they could feel each others' hardness. Simon broke the kiss to suck in lungfuls of air. Mal took the break to bury his head in Simon's neck. He latched onto Simon's pulse-point, biting and sucking. He moaned as Simon's hips bucked against his. With a frustrated groan, Simon pulled away. Before Mal could voice the curse building in his throat, his shoulders were pushed to the floor. Simon's nimble fingers went to work on the fly of his pants. Mal licked his lips as Simon's hard cock sprang free. Then Simon's fingers opened Mal's fly.   
  
Simon paused and shot Mal a wicked smile. "Try not to fire your gun when you fire." But once again, before he could speak, Mal found himself distracted. Simon lay on top of Mal, kissing him fiercely as their cocks rubbed against each other. This was their last chance, and they refused to waste it. There was not time for gentle, teasing touches. Their hips moved against each other roughly, their tongues fucking. Mal snaked his free hand down the back of Simon's pants, roughly grabbing Simon's ass. They pulled their mouths apart, eyes locking.   
  
"Oh fuck, Doc," Mal groaned. Simon's mouth hung open as he panted.  
  
"Can't you just call me Simon?" he asked with a breathless laugh.  
  
"Guess I could, _Simon_ ," he said, emphasizing Simon's name with a roll of his hips. As his hand massaged Simon's ass, one finger moved into Simon's cleft. Roughly, he rubbed against the twitching hole he found there. With a wail, Simon came. As his cum spilled, Mal watched Simon's face. The blissful, flushed look on the doctor's face did Mal in, and his orgasm followed quickly. As they panted, they heard a voice.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Zoe, that you?" Looking down at their sticky bodies, he called out. "Can you just give us a-."  
  
The door slammed open, Jayne's large body framed with light, Zoe and River peeking around his shoulders.  
  
"-minute," Mal finished.  
  
River smirked at them and picked up her squawk box. "Wash?"  
  
"I'm here, ninja-girl. You find 'em?"  
  
"Yes. They are unharmed, but rather sticky. Kaylee, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"You were correct. Wash owes you two ice planets and one compression catalyzer."

"Shiney!"  
  
Red-faced, Simon turned his back to the entrance while attempting to organize his appearance. "What were they betting on _, mei mei_?"  
  
Releasing his gun, Mal buttoned up his pants. Simon blocked their view of him, so Mal wasn't quite as panicked.  
  
"Wash and Kaylee had a wager about your relationship. Kaylee theorized that you're attentions were turning toward the captain, while Wash suspected you of an attraction to Jayne."  
  
"What?" Simon shrieked.  
  
"Aw, _guai guai long de dong_ 3!" Jayne yelled, his face twisted into a mask of horror. "That ain't right! No offense, Doc, but you're too gorram sissy for me. Hell, I'd rather kiss your moon-brained sister than you."  
  
"Oddly, I don't find that I'm insulted, only greatly relieved," Simon muttered.  
  
"You all take care of the Reavers?" Mal barked out, his captainy face on.  
  
"I killed the last Reaver 17 minutes ago," River replied.  
  
"Like hell! I killed 'im!" Jayne yelled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she appraised Jayne cooly. "You shot him, but he was still alive. I killed him."  
  
"Aw, what a load of-!"  
  
"Wait, if they've all been dead for 17 minutes, who the hell was banging at the door?" Mal asked with a frown. He really didn't like the sound of things.  
  
"I was," River said sweetly. "I knew that frotterism would not occur unless you believe yourselves to be in danger of dying."

Mal and Simon groaned, their faces red. Taking pity on them, Zoe took charge.

"Alright, let’s get back to the ship," she said, herding River and Jayne out of the basement. Without looking, she called over her shoulder, "We’ll meet you out front."

As the room emptied, Simon and Mal looked at each other.

"So...." Simon started, looking down at his hands. His voice was soft, nervous. Without the threat of death hanging over them, Simon lost his confidence.

"You wanna do this again?" Mal asked. Without raising his eyes, Simon responded.

"I do, I mean, if you do. But what I was saying earlier about relationship and caring and passion." He stopped, uncertain of his next words.

"You want it to be more than rutting?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I ain’t no good at relationships, but I figure we can try," Mal said, standing. Simon looked up a him, a wide, brilliant smile on his face. Mal decided it was just about the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

* * * * * * * * * *

_That Night..._

Things on Serenity were quiet for the time being. Inara and Kaylee sat at the dining room table, playing Chinese checkers. River had been relegated to a spectator after she’d won the first game in five minutes. Jayne was cleaning his gun, occasionally lifting his eyes to watch River. Girl still made him nervous.

Zoe and Wash were in their bunk, doing Wash’s exercises. Wash’s body had been battered after Miranda, his left lung pierced and ribs shattered. His spine had been damaged and while he still required use of a wheel chair, his legs getting stronger every day.

And Mal and Simon pinned against the wall of the shower. Holding Simon’s wrists in one hand, Mal fucked Simon hard, making sure to cause all the moans and screams he could. As Simon screamed and came, Mal studied him. Simon was wet, naked, and thoroughly debauched, a goofy smile on his face. And Mal decided that this was just about the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

________________  
1:  "...shut up, are we clear?"  
2:  "Enough of this nonsense!"  
3:  "What the hell?"


End file.
